


Wild, Wild World

by nealinor



Series: ABO Bingo Round 3 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nealinor/pseuds/nealinor
Summary: After Dean nearly gets eaten by werewolves, Cas expresses his concern in an unexpected way.





	Wild, Wild World

**Author's Note:**

> Square Filled: Case Fic
> 
> This is actually the aftermath of a case, so I hope it counts. Mostly it's just porn. Also, it's my first Bingo on the card. The title is stolen from the Bastille song "Warmth".
> 
> Once again, many thanks to my beta, Andromytta. 
> 
> Enjoy!  
> ~Neal

Dean’s back hits the wall hard and Cas shoves him hard up against it and wastes no time in plunging into his body. His hands are hard, fingers biting into Dean’s thighs as he pistons wildly into Dean’s wet heat; he’s practically flooding with slick so that his skin is streaked with it and a wet squelching noise sounds in the air with each inward thrust of Cas’s cock. Dean’s head thumps back against the wall as his eyes roll back in his head. His shirt is partially rucked up and he’s almost naked from the waist down with the exception of his boxer briefs which are still hanging from his left ankle.  Dean wraps his bare legs around Cas’s waist and holds on for dear life, his fingers biting into the angel’s back, seeking purchase in the trench coat the alpha still wears. Cas hadn’t done more than release his hard cock from his pants before driving it straight into Dean. A picture hanging on the wall is knocked off and it shatters at their feet.

With each inward thrust of Cas’s hips, Dean’s back slides up the wall then back down again as Cas pulls almost all the way out again. His strokes are long and hard enough that Dean suspects his going to have bruises on his body from Cas’s sharp hipbones. Stars explode in the omega’s vision as Cas nails his prostate time and again, driving the breath from Dean’s lungs each time they meet. He can feel Cas’s knot swelling against his ass and he wonders, dimly how the hell he ended up in this position.

_Oh yeah, the case._ They’d been working a case. Werewolves picking off townsfolk out in the mountains. Dean, Cas, and Sam had found their hideout and had split up to attack them from all sides. Dean had gone in early, underestimating the danger and figuring that Sam and Cas would be in soon enough. Things had gone south and Dean had very nearly been eaten – he’s got the scrapes to prove it, then Cas had swooped in like the avenging angel he is to save Dean’s ass from the fire. The angel had been furious. Beyond furious, he’d glared daggers at Dean the entire drive back to the motel. When they’d gotten into the room, all that fury had broken up. Cas had shoved Dean against the wall, yelling at him for taking his own life into his hands. Dean had tried to laugh it off as he always did, chuckling in the face of the angel’s anger, which had only edged the alpha on. He’d growled in frustration and had attacked Dean’s lips with his mouth, kissing Dean so fiercely that he tasted his own blood. One thing had led to another and here Dean was, his clothing ripped half off and being fucked within an inch of his life.

Dean tightens his legs around Cas’s waist, his fingers twisting in the trench coat as he works his own body against Cas’s, trying to drive the angel deeper, willing that knot to breach his hole and fill him up. Cas seems to read his intention and in the next thrust he pushes deep, his knot popping past Dean’s rim and swelling to full. Dean can feel the angel’s cum pumping out of his body inside of him and he moaned his pleasure, feeling marked in the most profound way possible. Then Cas grabs his cock and strokes it hard and fast, pushing Dean fully off the edge so that his own cum coats that hand and splashes onto both of their shirts. Dean goes lax in the angel’s arms, his whole body shaking with climax but it seems the alpha isn’t done yet. He rears back and with a snarl fixes his teeth on Dean’s neck and grinds them in. It isn’t enough to break the skin but it certainly is going to leave one hell of a bruise. Dean freezes, his heart hammering against his chest in both fear and awe in those few seconds before Cas lets him go.

The angel staggers back until he comes to the bed, where he sits down heavily, leaving Dean fully in his lap. His eyes are dark and his pupils still blown with pleasure, his expression is unreadable.

Dean shies away from his angel’s stare. “That was… wow Cas. I had no idea you felt that way.” This is the first time Cas had kissed him or done anything to express any kind of interest in Dean that wasn’t friendly and Dean is reeling with the change.

“You are infuriating, Dean Winchester.” Cas’s voice is still a low growl. “I grow so tired of your carelessness with your life when it is so precious to me.”

Dean finds himself a special sort of speechless. He’d never dreamed that Cas felt that way about him and now he is quite literally locked inside of him. “Cas… that… I mean, it’s part of the job.”

“No, it’s not. Sam and I were there. You just had to wait for us to get in place before you ran in.” Cas reaches up to touch his cheek. “But you didn’t wait, you ran in and nearly got yourself killed.”

“So you what… had to fuck some sense into me?” Dean gestures down to where their bodies are still joined by Cas’s knot.

“Yes.” Cas stares at him as if daring him to disagree. “You needed to see how much I care about you. And how angry and scared it makes me when you are careless.”

“I hate to break it to you, but fucking my brains out isn’t exactly the way to do that. It’s only going to encourage me to earn a repeat performance, alpha.” Dean winks saucily at Cas.

The alpha sighs. “What if I promise to fuck you like this when you haven’t been in danger?”

“Well, then I’ll think about it.” Dean says with a laugh. He sobers. “Look Cas, danger is the name of the job and I ain’t giving it up.”

“I’m not asking you to… just be a little more careful. Wait for Sam and I. Okay?” Cas’s eyes are pleading and his fingers smooth over the flannel that cover’s Dean’s back. His touch makes the omega shiver.

Dean takes a deep breath, his body aching pleasantly from their exertion, though that’s mixed with the pain from his earlier injuries. He can see the worry in Cas’s eyes, along with something warmer, something he’s not ready to think about. “Okay, Cas. I’ll try to be careful.”

“Thank you.” Cas says, then grab’s Dean’s flannel and begins to pull it off. “I will happily do this again when my knot goes down, if that’s what you’d like.”

“Sure thing, Buddy. But this time, let’s try not to break anything.” Dean indicates the broken picture on the floor.

“Of course, Dean. Whatever you wish.” For his own part, Cas looks a little contrite and very, very pleased.


End file.
